


罪与罚

by AMANDA_577



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Death, M/M, Mpreg
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-18 16:56:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 14,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AMANDA_577/pseuds/AMANDA_577
Summary: 四战后接受赎罪的宇智波佐助发现自己怀了孩子。
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 13
Kudos: 52





	1. Chapter 1

01

人或许是会存在婴儿时期记忆的，因为大脑细胞未分化完全而将那些模糊的记忆称之为“颜色”，或许会忘了，一些人直到牙牙学语还记得，而宇智波面码记到了八岁。

黑色的，灰色的，如果要说有无让人印象深刻的亮点，在一片用婴儿的视角看过去而格外暗淡的颜色中，一定有一片黑色是纯净的，透明的，让他从痛哭的襁褓里进入一个温暖的怀抱的，那是佐助的眼睛。

如果世界上有什么东西让人不得不承认是美的，那一定是佐助的眼睛，后来的面码偶然间这样想过。

佐助，佐助——面码就这么称呼他。

当他牙牙学语时，没有人教他说话，抱着他的佐助总是沉默的，沉默的往前走，后来面码学会走路，佐助牵着他的手走。

往前走，一直往前走，面码从来不问佐助要去哪里，他用他软软的，短短的小腿努力的跟上，跟面码不记得自己跟随佐助去过多少地方，只记得走过高高的岩石，佐助告诉他，这是山；走过一大片水，佐助告诉他，这是湖，这是海，走过稻田，原野，星空，黄土，最后他们总能找到人烟，佐助告诉他，这叫村落，他们便在这停留休息。

没有女性旅店店员不喜欢佐助，当面码抱着布丁杯吃布丁时，他们围在佐助身边，被佐助喊来即将要帮忙照顾面码的水月坐在他对面，一脸黑线的低头划拉盏子里的酸奶。

面码一口一口的把澄黄色的布丁咽下去，在听到店员问冷着脸的佐助，这是你的儿子，还是你的弟弟时，很不高兴的站起身来。

面码站直了身子也几乎不足桌面高。

“我是面码！不是佐助的儿子，也不是佐助的弟弟！我是面码！”

因为含着布丁说话而声音含含糊糊的，尽管如此奶声奶气气势却颇为惊人，他的小脸涨红起来，脸颊上原本浅浅的猫须痕迹变得深刻，明明是还没几颗牙的小鬼。

店员都愣住了，水月的勺子停留在半空中，佐助勾起嘴角，笑了笑。

++++++++++++++++++++++

“爸爸是什么？妈妈又是什么？”

“…嗯？”

像是从沉思中反应过来的佐助停下脚步。

这片山路在接近夕阳时已经没有其他人，附近村民流传这一带在夜晚出没可怕的山贼，在山下店里听到这个传闻时宇智波佐助边给面码夹鸡蛋，边决定晚上上山休息。

宇智波佐助相信自己有在任何情况下保护好面码的能力。

——“佐助，讨厌吃鸡蛋(T ^ T)”

——“给我吃掉。”

佐助的话像是让人不反感的命令，即使捏着鼻子眼含热泪，小小男子汉面码还是乖乖的吃掉佐助让他吃下的一切食物。

“小孩子不能挑食，”香磷在某天晚上来帮忙带面码时推了推眼镜，“不过你倒真是很乖阿，你看不挑食就能长得这么结实，不像佐助——”

“佐助吃饭挑食吗？”

面码把脸从饭碗里抬起来，沾着米粒的脸颊鼓鼓的。

“岂止是挑食！当初我们组鹰小队的时候，就没见过他吃饭团以外的食物，说什么这样才能磨练意志——”

“鹰小队？”

“——呃，也，也就是蛇小队——”

“蛇小队？”面码更加懵懂的眨了眨湛蓝色的眼睛。

香磷的脸涨得更红了，最后一抬手把面码的脸按进饭盆了事。

“诶呀你问得太多了！赶紧吃饭！！！”

终于安静下来的香磷看着终于安静下来的面码，半天，突然抬手摸了摸面码的额头。

“诶呀不要碰我额头阿——”

“不过你还真是幸运的孩子阿面码，“完全不听宇智波面码的抗议只是自顾自感慨着，”佐助那种饮食习惯或许也是因为从小独自一人居住吧…爸爸妈妈的引导是很重要的不是吗。”

“…爸爸妈妈 ？”

意识到自己似乎又埋坑了的香磷默默的用另一只手把脸捂上了。

——黑历史不想告诉孩子没关系，连这都不说吗…不过以佐助的风格，也可以想象了…

“所以爸爸妈妈是什么？也是以前的佐助认识的人吗———”

“…你问佐助去！”

在现下情况问了佐助，面码抬起头，夕阳下的佐助几乎只是一片漆黑的剪影，他背对着光同时也背对着悬崖，面码总是走在佐助的保护范围内。

佐助的阴影同时挡住了面码的表情。

“…怎么了，突然想到问这个。”

好久佐助才开口。

“香磷说的，还有之前跟旅店的前面的伙伴一起玩，到晚上的时候他们都被爸爸妈妈接回家了，好像他们都有爸爸妈妈呢…”面码想起那一张张或朴实或温厚的，大人的脸，和被接回家的孩子脸上的笑容和蹦蹦跳跳的背影，半是紧张半是期待的咽了咽口水，“我也有吗，爸爸妈妈…”

“你没有。”

佐助的回答打断了他，过于干脆平直了。

面码愣住了，动弹不得，他看着佐助在他面前蹲下来，用袖口给他擦汗。

“走得太急了吗，休息一下吧。”

“为什么我没有！”面码突然喊起来，委屈的眼泪豆子般掉出来，“为什么别人都有，就我没有！“

他用力敲打着佐助的肩膀，哭得眼泪鼻涕流了一张包子脸。

”我只有佐助，只有香磷水月重吾，可是为什么我没有爸爸妈妈，佐助！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++

漩涡鸣人不知道自己用战功给大名施加压力而前来看望佐助的做法是对是错，他只知道自己在牢门大开，看到监狱里的佐助的第一眼就快要流泪了。

拯救天下的英雄，天下无双的忍者，为何遭受如此下场。

“——佐助！”

他几乎是一走进去就不管不顾的抱起了倒在地面上的佐助，太凉了，他在那瞬间触碰到他裸露出的一截手腕，太凉了，那种不详的寒冷，鸣人几乎也因为这直至心底的寒意颤抖。

鲜血从草草包扎的手臂，从佐助的口中，从他身上每一个伤口渗透流淌，这不应该，大战后木叶医院明明给他做过基础治疗，以佐助恢复力怎么会至今伤重如此，昏迷不醒————

“喂佐助，佐助！振作点阿，醒醒阿佐助！！”

来探监甚至不被允许带医疗忍者，漩涡鸣人抱着怀里的佐助为他注入了自己的查克拉治疗。

漩涡鸣人本非易憎恨之人，但在看到佐助如此遭遇的那一瞬间他几乎要控制不住体内的九尾之力——他为佐助爆发过很多次，愤怒的金色查克拉几乎熔断铁栅，强大的威亚带着风，把十几米开外的狱守一下子掀翻在地，直到因为极怒而滚烫的手背被冰凉的掌心轻轻的捏住了。

漩涡鸣人低下头，看着怀里不知何时睁开眼的佐助，一滴，两滴落在佐助的脸颊上，鸣人才意识到自己不知何时哭了。

“吊车尾，给我冷静点…”

佐助的声音无力到几乎需要鸣人用查克拉才能听清，下一秒，那剧烈的查克拉威亚形成的螺旋状暴风停止了，漩涡鸣人竭尽全力把自己的脸颊埋在佐助单薄的肩头。

“对不起，佐助，因为我没有能力…对不起…”

我甚至都无法救你出来，现在的我…还没有跟大名谈判的资格，只能卑微的反复恳求，才能勉强见你一面。

可是见过你为何让我更心痛。

“你想…救我出来 …？”

他听见佐助轻轻的嗤笑声，这个人还是那个他所熟悉，所不惜一切代价也要找回来的佐助，只是连那笑声都因为虚弱而带着颤抖。

鸣人咬住了佐助的衣领，狠狠的。

“我现在甚至后悔把你带回木叶，追寻你…佐助，如果知道你回来就…”

“嘘，嘘，”佐助打断了他的话，“吊车尾的，扶我一把。”

漩涡鸣人抬起头，吸着鼻子把佐助搂得更紧了，佐助的身体薄得不像话，他把衣料越搂越紧就越能感受到佐助被关进监狱期间瘦了多少，他感到佐助攀住了他的肩膀，把身体凑到他耳侧。

“那就帮我，放我走吧，鸣人。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

火之国交涉战犯宇智波佐助的交换条件，由第六任火影旗木卡卡西作担保，把宇智波佐助送至大蛇丸实验据点关押，确认无害后再经流放，此生不得再度进入木叶村领地。

宇智波佐助在进入大蛇丸地下监狱后就陷入完全昏睡状态，香磷，重吾和水月都闻讯赶来看望过他，佐助身上的外伤已经被漩涡鸣人治愈，只是依然身体冰凉，脸色更为苍白。

大蛇丸把三人叫到自己的实验室，向他们宣布，佐助的查克拉大量集中在腹部，这也导致他身体其余地方的机能几乎停滞，故而失去温控，为保存体力进入休眠状态。

而集中查克拉的原因，是佐助腹中有一个由阴阳循孕育成的后代。

“…”

“…”

“…”

三脸懵逼。

“所，所以佐助是，他，他怀孕了 ？”

“浅显来讲，也可以这么说。”

香磷几乎要晕倒过去，剩下水月重吾继续石化状态。

“…那孩子的，呃，父亲是…呃不对是母亲是…也不对…”

“佐助并没有告诉我，但他既然主动交涉要求到我这里来，说明他想留下这个孩子，”大蛇丸望着控制屏上佐助沉睡的面容吃吃的笑起来，“很明显，对方是他的爱人。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

月色下的庭院，水月百无聊赖的在由自己化作的一片浅浅池塘里游来游去，直到簌簌的风声从他背后响起。

水月从浅得几乎不存在的水膜里抬起头，佐助站在廊下，背对着他，单手把黑披风脱下来。

除了空荡荡的左臂袖管，右臂和后背都有不同程度的受伤，水月看着佐助背对着自己坐下来，慢慢脱下外套，里衣，水月轻轻咳了一声。

“香磷可不在这里噢。”

他看着佐助愣了一下，转过头看他，水月从水里慢慢的站起来。

“我的气息隐藏得不错吧，佐助。”

“…面码独自睡在里屋？”

“放心，我把他哄睡了，时时刻刻罩着他，关注着他呢，我说你阿别太过度保护了，”水月穿上浴衣，走到廊下，佐助的后背像月光一样洁白，几乎没留下常年累月的战斗痕迹，他看了眼佐助手里捏着的绷带。

一个巨大的新鲜刀痕从右肩蔓延到胸口位置，鲜血不断从里面渗出。

“我帮你包扎吧，后背你碰不到吧。”

“不用。”

佐助冷淡的反应一如既往，水月看着佐助用嘴巴咬住绷带一角，随即用右手把绷带抛向后面，丝线不知何时缠绕在绷带四周，当绷带以抛物线快要掉落在地时，佐助撇了一下头，绷带回旋重新回到他手上，而后背的伤口也被包裹起来。

“…”

水月满脸黑线的看着佐助反复用战斗技巧为自己包扎伤口，直到佐助终于完成了所有伤处的包扎，水月摇摇头，无奈的笑了。

呵，真不愧是佐助阿。

他放松身体，双手撑着廊下而抬头望向那轮月亮，树叶簌簌的抖动起来。

“有什么事吗。”

他听见佐助的声音，水月打了个哈欠，干脆让自己整个人躺在地上，困意袭来，他努力睁着眼睛。

“真的不打算告诉面码吗，你跟他的关系。”

“跟你无关。”

“喂？我怎么的也算那孩子的…哥哥吧！”水月坐起身来，攥着拳头，他本来想说小爸，心里又嫌这称呼显得他太老，“我带了他这么久，当然有权参与他的教育阿佐助！”

月色如水，沉默许久。

“家人，亲情，只会成为他的拖累，伟大的忍者不该有弱点。”

水月的困意一下子清醒了。

他抬起身看向佐助，黑暗里的佐助几乎成为一块剪影，看不清表情，他的语气如此平静，仿佛理所应当。

“我回不去了，这孩子将来会回到木叶村辅佐火影，而我会在这之前教导他，这是我对于木叶的赎罪。”


	2. Chapter 2

02

漩涡鸣人不知自己何时入睡，亦不知自己何时清醒。

家里的空气总是带着些井井有条的柠檬香气，梦里却是腥臭，血的味道，泥土的味道，呕吐的味道，漩涡鸣人在沉睡中冷汗涔涔。

他不知道，他太鲁莽了，像佐助说的，是个什么都不懂的笨蛋，高浓度的查克拉注入这具过度损耗的身体引发强烈的排异反应，漩涡鸣人治愈了佐助的外伤，然后他看着佐助一口一口呕吐，胃液，胆汁，最后从他指缝里流下粘腻的猩红色。

漩涡鸣人失去了尖叫的能力。

梦里的佐助，带血的手指捏紧了他胸口的衣料，在他胸口留下一个诡异的血痕。

吊车尾的，他小声说，你希望我死在这吗，快放我走。

++++++++++++++++++++++++

饭菜的香味，刀切在案板上冬冬的脆响，油烟机发出的响声跟榨汁机运转时的轰鸣。

有鸟叫声。

漩涡鸣人睁开眼睛，看到了洁白的天花板，腰腿有些酸痛，沙发还不及他身高，身上的薄毯却柔软的包裹住了他身上的每一寸，他坐起来，因为梦中的刺激迷茫的环顾四周，这是他的家，雏田就在厨房。

无声的张了张口，轻轻呼了口气，是梦阿…幸好是梦。

雏田努力对付着锅里的厚蛋烧，听见客厅里沙沙的响动，数年过去，她的声音依然如少女般温软稚嫩。

“鸣人君起来了吗？”

“嗯…昨天回来得太晚，跟鹿丸他们喝了点酒，抱歉，雏田。”

“说什么抱歉的话阿…”

雏田依然没有转身，桌上已经放好博人的便当，向日葵的早饭，阳光自庭院打在桌面一角，鸣人看着雏田蹲下身，从冰箱里拿出牛奶，又关上，冰箱贴晃动了一下，落下一张，是博人的自画像。

“早餐还没有做好呢鸣人君，再睡一会儿吧。”

漩涡鸣人看了看表，才清晨六点一刻，挂在客厅里的行程安排提醒他今天不必早早就到办公室，也不必处理加急文件，六代火影的交接任务已经全部完成，唯一的行程安排便是十点半前往火影岩进行七代火影受任仪式。

“这样阿…”

如果仔细想起来，这该是他多年以来的夙愿终于实现的日子。

站起身来，绒毯落在地上，鸣人赤脚踩在地板上，早已不是陈旧破碎的粗糙地面而是温暖的木制地板，桌面上有可口温暖的饭餐而不是永远的杯面，鸣人从背后抱住了雏田。

雏田的黑发，柔和顺滑，淡淡的洗发水香气，柔软的身体，温顺的性格，温柔的母亲，日向家的大小姐，漩涡鸣人的妻子。

这是他的妻子。

他的孩子们在房间里酣睡，这是他的家，他梦寐以求的一切。

雏田原本留长的，乌黑的头发，因为养育孩子的缘故，重新剪到了肩膀。

“ 鸣人君，怎么了？”

鸣人深深吸了口气，松开雏田，如往常般开朗的笑起来。

“没事，只是觉得…突然完成了心愿的感觉，果然好不真实阿，雏田。”

为何终于得到，心底却如此空虚。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
金平糖包装袋上的蝴蝶结，水月撑着头坐在边桌对面，看着面码反复努力的用自己的小胖手努力去拆解而无果，最后用亮晶晶的蓝眼睛期待的看着自己。

“…”

叹了口气，拿过面码手里的小袋子，用牙齿直接咬开布袋，小小的精致的糖粒从里面滚出来。

面码欢天喜地的爬上桌子，就着水月的手用小嘴接着滚出来的糖块。

“喂喂，你也吃太多了吧我说…”

佐助坐在房间一角，草雉剑抱在怀里，闭着眼休息。

身上的伤口已愈合大半，只是赶路还有些勉强，便多住了一天。

刚好听说这村庄在举行庙会，水月颇有兴致要带面码出去玩，逛了一天，回来路上水月都累得够呛，面码倒还像是不知道什么是累，蹦蹦跳跳的。

“水月你也走得太慢了吧！”

“你这小鬼…闭嘴。”

但说真的，这孩子体力也过分好了吧。

忽然想起当年香磷嫌弃他体力弱小，水月捏着补水水壶有些气不打一出来，谁像你们漩涡一族查克拉多得用不完阿！正常人（？）都是有体力限制的好吗————

房门突然被推开，红发女郎推了推镜片。

“喂，佐助在吗？”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

“小樱来找我，托我转交给你的。”

香磷递给他的，是一封信。

佐助接过，打开来，信纸落在地面上，佐助蹲下身捡起来。

【佐助君：

鸣人成为火影了，佐助，他上任后指派的第一个命令就是取消你的限制令。为此他几年来一直为你而奔波着，卡卡西老师和我也尽力了，我们都希望有一天你能回来。

回来吧佐助，我们都很想你，我请求你，佐助，我...还有一件事想告诉你。】

信纸内夹着一张有些折痕的，第七班的合照。

香磷有些紧张的看着佐助的沉默。

她不知道信上究竟写了什么，但佐助无表情的眉眼，却像是忽然黯淡了。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++

————求你留下来！

即使，即使打断你的手，打断你的脚也，即使封闭你的眼睛，限制你的行动也，恶念在心底滚烫的翻腾着却只能伪装着，善良的，虚伪的旋涡鸣人...

求你，求你，求求你，再也不想看到你的背影，就算你死，就算我....

我...

“鸣人...咳咳，鸣人君？！”

猛然睁开双眼，不知何时居然是跨在雏田身上掐住她脖子的姿态，雏田仰着头，脸色通红，吃力痛苦的呼吸着，像是缺水的鱼类在垂死挣扎，她用力捏着鸣人的拳头像是试图将其从自己的喉管拿开，但不可能解除火影的束缚。

不可能的...

鸣人松开手，目光空洞，他看着自己的手，因为太过用力几乎在手背上爆出青筋，这双手麻木的，迟钝的，在鸣人的意识回归后，因为后怕而剧烈颤抖起来。

雏田还在咳嗽着，鸣人的手指在他的脖颈上掐出恐怖的青紫色指痕。

才凌晨两点。

什么液体从鸣人的脸上流淌下，滴在妻子的脸颊上，顺着流在枕头上，鸣人吸着鼻子，站起来离开了妻子，他没披外套，没穿拖鞋，赤脚迅速走出了房间，关上门的瞬间还听到雏田迟疑沙哑的声音，鸣人君...

鸣人离开了家，在凌晨空无一人的，由他守护着的村子奔跑起来，没有用忍术，没有任何助力，只是借由自己的体力，自己的双脚奔跑着，路面的障碍物划破了他的脚底，迎面刮来的风吹散了流淌在他面颊上的液体，鸣人不知疲惫的奔跑着，他不知道自己要去哪里，只知道此刻他必须离开他所熟悉的一切。

常年压抑的忍耐已经到极限了，他居然会无意识的伤害身边的家人。

凌晨的木叶村安静得像是睡着了。

鸣人不知道自己跑了多久，直到他看到了那道门，他停了下来。

木叶村与外界的交界处，月光薄凉的打在门边沿的木质栅栏下，再走一步，便是离开。

【你真的这么想离开吗。】九喇嘛坐在地上，问着站在湖面上的七代目火影，跟随鸣人经历了一切，没有人能比它更了解鸣人此刻的所思所想，可它偏偏选择明知故问。

鸣人闭上了眼睛。

“我不想。”

只是发疯的，病态的，恐怖的，自私的，悲哀的...想见他。


	3. Chapter 3

03

黄沙漫天之外，居然依然有村落。

自从面码五岁以后佐助就很少抱着他走路了,面码的体力天生好得惊人，几乎不会感觉疲惫，旋涡一族强大的查克拉为他提供的体力支撑更胜于成年人，但当他们进入这片沙漠时，佐助蹲下来，让面码进入他的怀抱里。

强风呼啸，被遮挡在披风里的面码只能听见砂砾拍打披风时的呼啸声，他们似乎走了很久很久，直到佐助把他放下来，眼前是一整块独立的岩壁，水月上前按了几下岩石边沿，随着轰鸣声，一条通往地下的通道渐渐浮现。

从上往下看，通道又黑又深不见底，面码害怕的往后退了一步，撞到了香磷身上，被香磷用手扶住。

“没事的哦面码，我们不在你身边时都住在这里，佐助以前也在呢。”

她轻轻捏着面码的肩膀小声的安慰着，面码还是觉得害怕，直到水月和佐助都走下了阶梯，被香磷催促着才捏着香磷的衣摆，脚步颤抖的往下走。

越走越深，走廊壁两边的灯火一盏一盏亮起来。

走在前面的佐助回头看了一眼脸色苍白，快要哭出来的面码。

“别怕。”

水月眨了眨眼，凑到佐助的身边，还是让他先到我们的住处适应一段时间以后再...

“不必了。”

几乎走了快二十分钟，弯弯绕绕终于走到了最后一面石门，佐助走上前推开，一下子，光亮的光刺得面码几乎睁不开眼睛，过了一会儿才渐渐适应，他睁开眼，被眼前的景象惊呆了。

同外部环境不同，庞大的仪器被各自隔离的工作人员操作着，离心管由仪器控制被反复倒置，显示屏精准的控制着离心管内液体注入的时间位置与速度，一个长发男人站在显示屏前面。

他转过头，在光线下蛇一般的金黄色立瞳让面码更为害怕了，意识到这个似笑非笑的男人在看他，他躲到了佐助的身后。

“都长这么大了？”

语气阴郁，却兴致盎然。

++++++++++++++++++++

佐助说，水月香磷，你们先把面码带出去。

面码更紧张了，他不知道发生了什么事，只是自从那天佐助突然说要提前离开村落时，面码就隐约感觉到了佐助的异样，虽然他还是那样沉默寡言，但究竟哪里不一样了，面码却也说不出来。

“佐助我，我想跟你待在一起...”

“听话。”

水月看了佐助一眼，撇了撇嘴，过来拉面码的手腕。

“好了好了，听话啊面码，带你去我屋玩。”

“...可是...”

“是啊面码，待会儿佐助就过来了。”

面码不情不愿的被水月香磷一人拉住一只软软的手腕，往外连哄带骗的拉了出去，还不时依依不舍的回头看佐助，直到石门再度被关上了。

佐助的眼神一瞬间变得锐利如刀锋。

“这些研究人员都是你制造出来的傀儡？”

“不，倒还是有一些音隐村民。”

大蛇丸看着佐助，他没有动，笑容却更深了一些，佐助盯了他一会儿，披风下的右手不动声色按住了草薙剑的剑柄，直到大蛇丸抬起一只手，向佐助指了指控制室里面，佐助迅速走了进去，大蛇丸随后进入，把门关上。

沉默片刻。

“所以你是不打算告诉我那孩子的姓名了？”

“...”

“真遗憾啊，我左右也算那孩子的救命恩人，看到他现在如此活泼强壮，我很欣慰呢。”

“...面码。”

佐助原本警惕冷淡的眼神，在说起面码的名字时有了一瞬间的温情，继而又重新被更为严厉的防备取代。

“面码，真是可爱的名字。”

大蛇丸拉开座椅，见佐助只是站着，于是他笑笑，自己坐了进去：“说实话，我很好奇为何你要求我帮助你养育这孩子。”

“ 据我所知，木叶已经对你发出特赦令了不是吗。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

面码躺在水月的床上翻滚来翻滚去，水月撑着脑袋坐在一个小板凳上看着面码以防止他翻身下床，香磷靠在门上，闭眼休息。

房间很沉默，三个人都不轻松。

不知过了多久，门被轻轻敲了敲，香磷几乎要睡着了，一个激灵清醒，赶紧开门。

“佐助你...”

站在门外的，却是一个蓝发金瞳的小孩，看上去比面码年纪大些，说话带着点笑意，说话语气轻轻的，很柔和。

“大蛇丸先生邀请你们过去。”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

旋涡鸣人的笔落在公文上，在空白处留下一个深深的墨渍。

“怎么了？”

同室帮助办公的奈良鹿丸听见声响抬起头，旋涡鸣人的手停在半空中，他的眼睛像在目视前方，却没有任何焦点，神情是迷茫的，嘴唇轻轻的蠕动了一下。

....佐助...？

“怎么了，鸣人，你还好吗？”鹿丸觉得鸣人似乎有哪里不对，站起来走到鸣人身边，拍了拍他的背，“累的话今天早点回去吧，剩下的我一个人就可以完成。”

“啊，我没事，只是...一时有些失神。”

鸣人终于反应过来，看着鹿丸担心的面孔，掩盖着摸着后脑勺尽量爽朗的笑起来，假装什么也没发生，只是那许久未感受过的，扑通扑通的心跳，提醒鸣人那一瞬间感受到的涌动并非虚假。

是佐助的查克拉，他能感受到，他在距离这里不远的地方，也许，如果现在去找他的话...

他回来了是吗，不，至少他在自己的感知范围内...

如果现在不过去，如果现在不去找到他的话...

“抱歉啊鹿丸，”鸣人第一次觉得自己在说话时紧张得快要咬到自己的舌头，他极慢的挪动椅子，让自己站起来，感觉久坐而僵硬的腿脚都几乎因为颤抖而发软，“我有一些事，或许我得...”

“————漩涡鸣人你给我出来！！”

火影办公室大门被砰的一下打开，一抹黄影冲到他面前，打过来的一拳被鸣人单手就接下。

“博人，你怎么来了？”

“你还敢说！”旋涡博人觉得自己的拳头都快被父亲所捏痛，“为什么把妈妈伤害成这样？！！”

漩涡鸣人愣住了。

博人边说边吸着鼻子，努力不让眼泪流出来。

“妈妈的脖子已经肿了一天了，今天妈妈都不能说话，你为什么要掐妈妈脖子？！你为什么要跑掉？每次回来都在睡觉，现在居然还伤害妈妈！”博人一边吼着，一边把桌上的东西用力向鸣人扔去，桌上原本分门别类整理好的公文重新变得一团乱麻，“都是因为这些东西吗？你为什么不跟公文结婚？”

“在你心里还有妈妈，向日葵和我吗，你心里还有我们这个家吗，旋涡鸣人！”

鸣人愣愣的看着博人用力把桌上的瓶瓶罐罐砸向自己，他没有躲开，是的，博人说得没错，对家人，他实在是太少陪伴，亏欠太多了，明明雏田为了家，为了他们的孩子，为了自己付出了那么多，自己居然...

鹿丸站在旁边头疼的看着这对父子闹剧，看那些被撕成一团漫天飞舞的公文，摇摇头叹了口气，得，报告又得重做了...

“对不起博人，但昨晚的事是出于意外，我...因为一些事做了噩梦，伤害了雏田，也伤害了你的心，我向你道歉，”鸣人抓着儿子的手，慢慢的说，“我不想要逃避家的责任，也想做好一个负责任的火影，也许抓住其中的平衡很难，但我保证以后我会尽力的。”

博人咬着牙，轻轻的啜泣着，鸣人叹了口气，起身搂住了儿子，让他的脸贴在自己的胸膛上。

“如果你们因为我而感到痛苦的话，我也会觉得很累啊，博人。”

鸣人闭上了眼睛，在那一刻切断了自己感受着佐助的查克拉。

对不起，佐助，我有无法逃开的责任，不能来见你，对不起，对不起。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

面码忐忑不安的进入了那个密闭的控制室，控制室内没有明显的灯，却非常亮，亮得发白，里面极安静，面码害怕的四下张望，在身后的角落发现了站在那里的佐助。

“佐助，你为什么...”

佐助看着他，只是看着他，片刻，他招了招手，示意面码过来，面码连忙向他小跑过去，这里太幽闭了，寂静得让他害怕。

他向佐助伸出手，想要佐助如往常一样牵住他小小的手，他看着佐助如往常一样抬起手，下一秒，却抬起食指中指，点住了他的额头。

“不要动，面码。”

他轻声说。

一股强大的热力从佐助的指尖迅猛的进入了面码的身体。 面码不知道这是什么，只是觉得异常的滚烫，那股热量似乎在灼烧他的皮肤，在他身体内部的每一寸乱窜，让他几乎想要尖叫，可身体却被这强大的力量支配，他一动都不能动，直到佐助的双指离开他的皮肤的瞬间，面码突然觉得一阵虚脱，一下子连站都站不稳，扑通一声跪倒在地。

“佐助...？”

他迷茫的，害怕的抬头看向佐助，佐助靠着墙壁，闭着眼微微皱眉，似乎疲惫。

很快，他睁开了眼睛，恢复了平日里面对面码时的平静神情。

面码，他说，你不是想知道你是否有父母吗，我来告诉你，你想知道的真相。


	4. Chapter 4

04

当香磷进入房间时，只剩下面码倒在地面上。

香磷扶起他，把孩子的头轻轻的放在自己的膝盖上，用自己的手指擦去面码紧闭着的眼角落下的泪和口中流出的涎水，这是佐助的孩子，几乎是鹰小队一齐从小养大的，就像是自己的孩子一样，她一点都不嫌脏的仔细帮面码清理哭得一塌糊涂的脸蛋。

面码的黑发变成了浅蓝色，原本稍微黑红的皮肤变得苍白，像是那种久不见阳光似的苍白，当面码终于在香磷的膝盖上苏醒过来时，香磷看着面码睁开的瞳孔，那不再是如天空一般的水蓝色，而变成了金色的铜仁。

...佐助。

面码睁开眼睛，却看不清眼前的人。他抬起手，抓住了香磷垂落的一丝头发，迷迷糊糊的，小声的说着，不要抛下我。

香磷难受得快要哭了。

+++++++++++++

面码跪在地上，在地面的倒影中看到了一个完全不一样的自己，这是谁？他恐怖得浑身发抖，像是看着另一个人，可当他抬起手遮住自己的脸时，那个倒映出来的影子也惊讶的看着他，抬起手挡住自己的脸蛋。

地面上倒映出来的人，有着跟他一模一样的猫胡须，一模一样的脸，一模一样的神情，却是完全不同的两个人。

佐助说，这是你的本来面目，面码。

“你是作为木叶的保护者而诞生的，而这里就是你出生的地方。”

面码愣愣的看着佐助说着他听不懂的内容，大蛇丸作为科学家早就掌握了培养皿融合基因而制造后代的方法，这样培养出的人类虽然与常人无异却在各方面异于常人数倍，而他们被制造出来的原因仅仅是因为被需要。

自己是被制造出来的实验体之一。

面码之所以被制造，是因为木叶村需要一个完美的保护者，融合了旋涡和宇智波的基因，具有强大的天才和写轮眼的能力，天生就是一个怪兽。

佐助平静的说着，他很少说这么多话，面码只是坐在地上，愣愣的，他的身体还因为刚才佐助的触碰而疼痛烧灼着，试图理解那些难以理解的，也不想去理解的话。

“可是佐助为什么要把我带在身边呢。“

“我是木叶的战犯，”佐助平静的说着，“带领你，指导你是我的赎罪。”

面码沉默了很久，突然哭了起来，他像个最普通的小孩子一样哇哇大哭，他爬过去，抱住了佐助的腿，口水眼泪都蹭在了佐助的衣服上，不要，佐助，佐助，我不要跟你没有关系，佐助...

“佐助，你在骗我吧？我是，我是佐助的孩子对吧？佐助，佐助求你了..."

面码哭求着，自己却也不知道在求着什么，家人，他从未怀疑过，就算佐助不是他的父亲，他们至少是有关联的亲人，他跟佐助长得这么像，这么多人问他是不是佐助的孩子或者弟弟，他早就把佐助，香磷当做自己的家人了，可佐助却告诉他，自己只是培养皿里，因为使命而出生的工具。

没有父母，因为根本不是因为爱意而出生的孩子。

佐助一动不动，也没有说话，面码小小的身体哭得全身发抖，他像是一个小团子一样努力的缠在佐助身上，佐助，他哭着说，我们不要待在这里了，我们走吧，求求你了，佐助...

+++++++++++++++++

大蛇丸打开一个铁盒子，里面是几管幽蓝的针剂，他把里面的液体注射到自己苍白的手臂上，对着坐在对面的人自若的笑着。

“的确是有几个忍者学校的名额发放到我这儿，我不介意让面码和巳月成为同期，也不介意说面码是我的孩子，他是个好孩子不是吗。”

那个蓝发男孩，巳月是真正由大蛇丸制造出来的人类，是方才走进来将盒子递给大蛇丸，平静的说着”父亲，该打针了“的男孩。

“面码不会入籍音隐，他是木叶的人。”

佐助冷淡的说着，大蛇丸的笑有点无奈，有点凄冷，更有点纵容，自然如此——比起这个，我倒是很好奇你将来要如何处理跟这孩子之间的关系。

“等他从忍者学校毕业，我会成为他的师傅。”

再也没有谁能比轮回眼的拥有者更懂得如何教导一位拥有完美的宇智波族血统的后裔了，面码很完美，佐助明白他身上同时拥有写轮眼和旋涡族人巨大的查克拉量支援，也很清楚要得到这双写轮眼的代价。

像鼬对他做的一样，来自血亲的谎言和伤害，像是宇智波族永远逃不过的宿命。谎言和痛苦将让这个孩子真正的成长起来，直到最后斩断一切羁绊。

到那时，他将会得到宇智波族最大的馈赠，佐助的一双眼睛。

大蛇丸只是笑。

“你跟鼬越来越像了，佐助。”

他把另一支针管打开，绯红色的液体被刺入皮肤，佐助有点厌恶的挪开了视线，站起身转身离开，大蛇丸也不留他，看着他的背影。

——当他长大了，若他得知了真相会怎么样，你想过吗，佐助 ？

佐助头也不回，推门离去，

“ 他会变得更强。”

“...呵，真是一如既往的冷酷呢。”

++++++++++++++++++++++++

面码发了三天的高烧，躺在床上，每次迷迷糊糊睡醒了，就问身边守着的香磷水月或者赶来的重吾，佐助呢？

“佐助去给你买金平糖了。”水月哄着他说。

“...佐助是不是真的不要我了。”

“想什么呢，我们都要你，佐助那家伙敢不要你了？” 水月拍拍面码裹着毛巾的额头，“睡吧睡吧，别多想了。”

直到面码睡熟了，三个大人才各自显出忧愁，佐助在那天之后就离开了大蛇丸基地，也没人知道他去哪里了，就现在的情况下，很难保证面码真正苏醒以后，佐助真的会回来。

“我说，那家伙对自己的孩子也太狠了吧。”

水月摇头，叹气，重吾一言不发的站在旁边，帮面码换下已经变得有些温的毛巾，重新浸湿，拧干，放在面码烧得通红的小小的脸上，香磷坐在角落，推了推眼镜。

“我去找面码的时候...他好像开眼了。”

“真的？！”水月瞪大眼睛，意识到自己声音过大了，连忙捂住嘴，“七岁就开眼了...”

也是，被强灌查克拉改变外貌，还突然得知一直以为的家人却不是自己真正的家人这么难以接受的事，受到情感严重波动倒也不是意外之事，而将来面码要上忍者小学，也只有大蛇丸的人造人这唯一的解释，能让面码身上同时具有漩涡族跟宇智波写轮眼这件事本身不让人起疑心。

当佐助把他的想法告诉鹰小队时，水月跟香磷都强烈反对过，却也找不到比这更好的解决办法，重吾尊重佐助的决定，并没说什么。

“我只是觉得，这么小的孩子...真的很可怜，”水月摘下眼镜，擦了擦眼角，从小到大都是鹰小队他们几个人跟佐助一起把这孩子养大的，他们都没有家庭，早就把面码看作自己的孩子一般，“...佐助其实也很难过吧。”

“切，那家伙有点人性就干不出这种事了，" 水月随口说着，直接躺下了，为了照顾面码他们几个都一宿没合眼了，”我要睡觉了，不准吵我，特别是你香磷。“

香磷一脚把水月踢成水。

++++++++++++++++++

被扑扇翅膀的声音惊醒，鸣人才意识到自己又在办公桌前睡着了，他坐起来，看向窗外，那是佐助的忍鹰。

惊讶的站起来，连忙打开窗子，取出忍鹰脚上绑着的微型卷轴，卷轴在查克拉的作用力恢复成原来的大小，佐助的工作报告一向简洁，之前的命令很多都是卡卡西跟他联络的，自从鸣人上任以后才改为自己直接跟他传达命令，第一次收到佐助的工作报告，鸣人觉得自己激动得有些不正常。

终于，终于...好像又跟佐助拥有了真正的联系一样。

看着那份字体苍劲有力的报告，鸣人渐渐苦笑起来。

木叶需要保持火影的绝对正义，因而必然拥有不可告人的绝对黑暗一面，之前的三代目跟团藏便是如此，自从五代目上任后，对于暗部的所为就打压了不少，却也在暗中积压了更多的矛盾，卡卡西上任后利用自己担任过暗部的经验，把这些工作直接委派给在外的佐助，在一定程度上，比起现在存在于木叶的暗部，在外的佐助更像是在卡卡西在任期间的暗部直属。

做的事是见不得光的，漩涡鸣人的手渐渐的捏紧了，他看着报告上那一个又一个平淡的名字，他很想知道佐助是否在受伤，是否安好，是否在手起刀落时，内心惘然。

佐助之前所属的晓组织明明已经消散，可现在佐助却为了木叶，依然做着这些见不得人的脏活，好笑的是，在此之前，他因为杀人而被定罪，现在的赎罪方法，却是更多的铲除那些对木叶不利之人。

想抬手写一句“辛苦你了”都觉得自己太过虚伪。

明明名单由佐井跟鹿丸共同商议拟定，真正去做的人是佐助，旋涡鸣人被从中间完全择开，他是绝对的正义，绝对的光明。

旋涡鸣人早就不是当初那个一腔热血，绝对光明的少年了，站在火影的位置上，一切只剩下大局，为了木叶整体的稳定，他告诉自己，一定程度上的流血是必然的，不若卡卡西每次直接提出的暗杀名单，鸣人从不在工作委派上直接提出“杀”字，正是因为他知道，佐助为了永无后患，必定选择斩草除根。

旋涡鸣人把纸条扔在地上，看着那落入火影办公桌角的月光和站在上面的忍鹰，因为自己的伪善而自我厌恶。

佐助在工作报告中没有提起任何的个人私事，鸣人拿出另一张拟好的名单，看了半天，又放回柜子里锁好，只提起笔在白纸上写了一行字，轻轻塞进忍鹰腿上的文件袋。

+++++++++++

佐助坐在距离木叶和音隐都不算太远的一棵参天巨树上，在外他是从不躺下休息的，闭目养神的时候听见忍鹰呼啸。

忍鹰停在他的肩膀上，佐助熟练打开忍鹰腿上的囊袋，却没有任何工作任务的卷轴，只有一张纸，纸上的字歪歪扭扭，一如既往。

【佐助，现在的你还好吗。】


	5. Chapter 5

05

醒来，入眼的是看到他醒来而猛然在旁边咬着袖子呜呜大哭的香磷和看着她的模样一脸无语的水月。

佐助仰躺着，只是微微转了转眼球，在旁边跪坐着的重吾把他稍微扶起来，喂他喝了几口水。

佐助这才感觉出嘴唇干燥，从窗外的夕阳判断，从他回来到现在，起码已经过去一天了，身上的创口显然已经被香磷治愈，愈合处的创面微微的透出麻木和细微的瘙痒，然而身上的衣物被飞刃损毁了近乎一半，没有被子，重吾把自己的外套披在昏睡时的佐助身上，此时因为佐助坐起来的动作而微微的滑落。

所在的位置的大蛇丸南方据点里一处废宅，香磷重吾水月三人都将这些空着的据点位置背得很熟，佐助也能凭印象找出几个，自从大蛇丸重新设立音隐而把实验室和实验体都带过去以后，鹰小队除了在大蛇丸据点的住处之外直接毫不客气的把它们据为己有。

佐助抬起手，身体的沉重和麻木感依然挥之不去，他把手伸进马甲，从夹层里拿出一份被血渍染得斑驳的信封，被血染得模糊的字迹之外，依然能清晰辨别【七代目火影 收】的字样。他看着信封，在确认没有破损后，随即放回口袋。

三个人看着他，连同勉强止住哭泣的香磷在内，没有一个人选择先开口。

在佐助流浪期间，他们是他的身边伙伴，在一起有过争吵斗争，被佐助拯救过也抛弃过，在一起养大了一个叫做面码的孩子，觉得彼此很烦，很难磨合，但就算是如此，四个人也一直磕磕绊绊走到了现在。

可现在，所有沉默着的人都产生了强烈的意识，从十六岁开始就总是在一起的佐助，要离开他们身边了。

永恒万花筒写轮眼对身体的负担远远低于万花筒写轮眼，佐助的身体创伤的源头来自于经年累月的长期透支，从七岁开始，为了得到父亲的认可，为了打败哥哥，为了击倒旋涡鸣人，为了赎罪，为了面码的出生，一次又一次的耗尽，动用，强化，受伤，不同于旋涡一族拥有强大查克拉的潜力，同时负荷轮回眼和永痕万花筒的身体亦没有经过任何特殊改造，如同长期被蚂蚁钻啃的大树，坚不可摧的外表下早已空洞不堪，岌岌可危。

维持着脆弱的平衡，直到一年前将大量查克拉输入面码的体内而改变他的外貌，从那之后就低烧不断，出任务时的行动也变得迟钝，但如此严重的受伤和昏迷，还是第一次。

当佐助受伤时，香磷可以治愈佐助身体上的创伤，但对于他生命能量的枯竭，却无能为力。他的脏器早就千疮百孔，几近枯竭。

水月想，或许没有人，能够真正治愈他人的生命。

“佐助，”他开口，依然是一副大大咧咧的口气，“面码的入学通知书已经下来了，马上要到忍者学校就读，作为他的家长的你不去参加开学典礼吗。”

佐助愣了一下。

忍者学校开学典礼...曾经的他，也是那般希望父亲能够出席典礼。

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

头戴七代目火影的斗笠，身着御神袍的鸣人微笑着，看着台子下整齐站着的一排排孩子。

比起他就读忍者学校的时代，现在的忍者学校不仅设备更为发达，所接收的孩子也有包括木叶以外忍村的留学生方阵，音隐自成队列，也接受来自各个小国家的忍者留学生。

已经升任校长的伊鲁卡老师跟其余忍者学校老师，学生家长分列学生方阵两旁，他的许多同期伙伴都已经成为了学生家长，包括自己，看着台下站着的金发博人，也总会产生些自己站在那里的错觉。

“各位同学，祝贺你们入学忍者学校，从今天开始，你们要以成为伟大的忍者为目标..."

一阵风吹过，忍者学校的树木的叶子被微微的刮起，一片树叶微微旋转着，寂静无声的落在学生方阵与家长队列之后。

旋涡鸣人的演讲突然停顿下来。

这个感觉是...

抬头看向那棵树，那是忍者学校里最茂密高大的一颗树木，却生长在众人的身后，隐蔽的角落里，所有人都在注视着站在高台和阳光下的旋涡鸣人，没有人会发觉，在自己的身后，这棵阴影中的大树落下了一片叶子这种小事。

但唯独旋涡鸣人感觉到了。

在所有人都面带着憧憬，鼓励，微笑的看着他的时候，他的目光越过所有人，看向了那棵树茂密的枝叶中，那抹几乎可以被忽略的影子。

佐助...

仿佛悬停了的心脏和紧绷的小腹，同时感到一种快要冲破的压力，几年过去了，究竟是过了多久，第一次，第一次真实的感受到他就在自己身边，距离自己那么的近。

“鸣人！”

伊鲁卡校长看着本来面带微笑说着祝词的弟子，目光忽然越过所有人而看着虚空一点，眼神几乎变得空茫的模样，以为他是过于紧张，连忙出声提醒。

“啊....抱歉，那个，大家接下来一定要在学校努力学习，好好刻苦钻研忍术，千万不能像我以前一样，总是当吊车尾，怎么也毕不了业啊哈哈...”

海野伊鲁卡更加一脸问号，拜托，在这些孩子面前，作为七代目火影的你，怎么能暴露自己以前的弱点，你是火影啊鸣人，是全村孩子奋进的目标...

“但是我想要告诉大家的是，请大家无论如何，学会重视同伴，” 原本有些语无伦次的鸣人，看着所有人都不知道的方向，语气渐渐的坚定起来，“就算是曾经吊车尾的我，也能因为一个我最在乎，最放不下的...朋友，同他共同进步，被他改变，被他救赎，最终得到同伴的认可，成为了火影。”

听着这话的普通学生家长和入学学生都鼓起掌来。

树荫里，扶着树干的佐助嘴角微微的扬起。

++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

已经感应不到佐助的气息了，但鸣人知道，他既然出现在自己面前，那么他一定还会在村子里。

而佐助在村子里会去的地方，只有一个。

在学生队伍解散后，鸣人几乎是迫不及待的向火影办公室奔去，却听到雏田喊自己名字的声音。

站在入学仪式的横幅之下，向日葵依偎在雏田的怀里，而雏田的另一只手则是搂着装作满脸不情不愿的博人，在摄像机前，雏田微笑着对鸣人招手。

“老公，来拍纪念照吧。”

雏田即使在婚后也不常用老公来称呼鸣人，总是如同少女时代般的喊他“鸣人君"，雏田微笑着的脸，看上去心情非常的好，连称呼都比平时更加活泼了些。

“哼，混蛋老爸肯定又要跑回办公室处理公事了吧！不拍就算了！“

鸣人停下了脚步，无奈的挠着后脑勺笑着，走过去搂住了喊着“讨厌老爸”的博人，同时搂住了妻子雏田的肩膀，雏田笑着，顺势依偎在他的怀里。

“来，七代目火影大人，三，二，一，cheese！”

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

音隐村的孩子由于基本都是大蛇丸制造出的实验体，此番前来除了几个必要的护卫之外，是在场唯一一组没有家长陪同的入学学生，当巳月回到班级清点人数时，才发现音隐的队伍少了一人。

他跑回空地，看到了站在摄影师旁边的面码。

他灿金色的瞳孔注视着看着温馨的拍摄着的七代目一家四口，神情有些迷茫。

“面码，该回去了。”

巳月走过去，拉住面码的手想带走他，但面码却定定的站着，他灿金色的瞳孔注视着看着温馨的拍摄着的七代目一家四口，神情有些迷茫。

“好羡慕啊...家庭。”

“...”

“我们没有家庭，巳月哥哥，” 面码看着跟鸣人打闹不止的旋涡博人，看着鸣人脸上跟自己相似的猫胡须，金色的瞳仁渐渐的旋转，显出黑红色的勾玉，”因为他们是因为爱而产生的孩子，我们只是被利用的工具，对吗。“

+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++

即使拥有阴阳循的力量，对于一个男人而言，孕育孩子的产生的危险依然难以估量。

因为身体的损耗过于严重，加之查克拉几乎都用来孕育和保护腹中的面码，在怀着面码的中后期，佐助几乎都陷入自我保护性质的沉睡，偶尔的清醒也很短暂。

而在检测佐助身体数据的大蛇丸看来，这个孩子之所以能在那么恶劣的条件下存活下来，与其说是佐助把自己的身体能量都献给了他，还不如说即使在沉睡中，佐助保护这个孩子的潜意识依然极其强烈，即使在他偶尔醒来时，看着自己一天比一天高隆的腹部也会露出难以适从的表情，但眼底透露出的绝对不是厌恶，而是温柔，爱与期待。

如果佐助愿意的话，大蛇丸可以随时帮助他停止妊娠，但很明显，宇智波佐助在期待这个孩子的降生。

到底是谁呢，大蛇丸在给佐助做必要检查时也会颇具好奇心的想，能让佐助这样的人，愿意用男性之躯体，为另一个人诞下后代。

直到孩子降生，他脸颊上如同猫胡须一般的三道胡须，碧蓝如同天空一般的眼睛，让孩子另一个父亲的身份昭然若揭。

在面码出生的一个月后，音隐村接到了旋涡鸣人与日向雏田的结婚邀请函。

邀请对象不仅有用工整的官方字体写就的【音忍 大蛇丸】字样，在旁边歪歪扭扭，明显是挤上去的字符，写着【宇智波佐助】几个字眼，即使写邀请的人也知道，近乎是被流放出境的佐助是绝对不可能回木叶参加他的婚礼的，他还是固执的，强势的，好像为了证明自己并没有忘记佐助一般，在旁边加上了他的大名。

大蛇丸在拿到邀请函后，并没有告知佐助这件事，但最终佐助还是知道了。

看着自己如此深爱的男人跟别人结婚，究竟是什么心情呢，就连一向爱不嫌事大的大蛇丸都觉得有几分于心不忍。

然而佐助却太过平静了。

他靠坐在床上，读完，折上，平静得像送来的是任意一份任务报告，然后取过床边的纸笔，写了一个简单的“寿”字。

这份贺词在婚礼当天，随同音忍村的祝贺一道被送到旋涡鸣人眼前，让新郎的紧张情绪稍微缓解，微笑起来。


End file.
